The Wonderland Gang
by anotherpangirl
Summary: It's a mix of Alice of Wonderland and Power Rangers. It the first story I put up so hope you like it.
1. Prologue

_**The Wonderland Gang**_

Fire raining from the sky, people running, screaming in pain; there at the top looking down on everything was HER. She laughed as people died at her feet and cry for penance and mercy but none came. Her eyes just stare down at them with the smile of the death within them. In the mites of this all a prophecy was born as five young babes would be sent to a safe place where, when the time comes they would return and defeat Her. She heard of this and in her rage tried to stop it. The babes where separated in the attack but one of the carriers of two babes were killed. The leader of this following ran to them as SHE came crashing down upon Him; injured he grabbed one child and in pain had to leave the other. He looked back as he entered the door to safety and watched in horror as the baby boy that was left being scooped up by Her and cried in her arms. There was another cry he heard of the child in his arms "shh little one" he said "you will see your brother again."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Maianna awoke to her alarm, slamming her hand down on the clock to stop the-oh-so-hated shrilling. Lying in bed trying to understand what was just happening in her head, she rolls over on her side knowing that she has to get up but not wanting to get up. Opening her eyes to look at her clock a sudden rush of energy bounds her off the bed and an echo of "damn" rings through her room; 7:00 am. Running around her room throwing on anything she could find, she thankful that her 1st period class was homeroom and that she only lived two blocks away from school. The only time she stopped was to look in the mirror. She did this every morning, always thinking that maybe she could have changed overnight but no she was still herself. With her brownish-ginger mid-back hair, brown eyes, white skin, and just like always since she could remember, the birth mark; that weird little mark that she didn't look showing people, on the back of her neck. She giggled when she remember when she was younger she use to think it looked like a hat with rabbit ears on it. Grabbing her bag she runs out the house and down the street Maianna thinks over the dream she just had. "I have to tell Amy, she'll know what it meant, I hope."

The teacher's was turned away from the door as Maianna tip-toed in to the classroom. "Late again Maianna" Mrs. Rose said, her back still turned. Maianna just continued with her head down to her seat next to Amy. Amy had just stopped reading her Book about Dreams to look up at Maianna "how you are not kicked out of school? You're been late every day since per-k." "I know I know I can't help it. It just always happens" Maianna replied. "Damn I bet you were even born late" Amy said but now she wishes she didn't "Maianna. I…I'm sorry…I didn't..." "It's ok" Maianna heated remembering that she didn't have a normal family, actually no family at all; Maianna did live alone but only because the orphanage was becoming too full and needed room that the head miss give the older children to go to school and live in apartments just a little bit away from the orphanage. "I really didn't mean too said that" Amy almost begging "its ok, it's fine" Maianna knew that this was going to go on the whole day if she didn't change the subject. "I had the weirdest dream last night" Maianna said "really?!" Amy loved to tell people about dreams and loved to help people understand them. Taking out her pen and a small journal the next thing that came out of her mouth was "so tell me about it."

After telling Amy everything about her dream, all Maianna saw was Amy with her eyes and her mouth wide open. The look of still trying to comprehend on her face "what the hell kind of dream is that" Amy said loudly "shh" Mrs. Rose and Maianna said together "I told you it was a weird dream and I thought you were the master of dreams" "not that weird and I am but I think I met my match. I always know you would be the death of me" Amy laugh. The bell rang and the two girls went on to their next classes and everything was usual until English. "Alright everyone sit down and get ready for the ride" said Mr. Austin. Mr. Austin was Maianna's favorite teacher though English was not her best subject but still Mr. Austin made it fun, made it come to life. No matter what book or charter, he would dress up or make the food whatever it was every student in the class would leave laughing. "Ok students we are going to start a new book today." Just than the door flow open and Maianna suddenly became uncomfortable; she looked up and saw him.

As soon as he walked in, he had his eyes on her and they did not move. The way he stared was like he remembered her though Maianna knew she had never met him in her life; she twitched in her seat; there was something wired about his eyes but remembering herself looked down and kept her head there. "Can I help you" Mr. Austin said. "Yes, I'm new here and I'm in your class" the boy said cocky. "Oh yes I knew about that sorry I don't know where my head was." The boy handed Mr. Austin a sheet of paper "thank you Mr….." "Al just call me Al" the boy said. "Alright Al go can have that open seat" Mr. Austin said pointing, just then Maianna realized that the seat was right behind her, a row over. She looked up and the boy called Al smiled and started towards her. He was tall, at less taller than her; he had dark blond hair and light olive skin. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone with a navy blue vest and black pants. Anyone would have stared at him because of what he was wearing but Maianna stared because of his eyes; they were blue but not just blue, it looked like someone had cut them in half, the outsides were dark blue but the insides were a light ice blue. She known there was something about them but it wasn't till he got close to her that she saw them, he was not like the other seventeen year old guys in her grade. "Hi" was all he said, it was all he needed to say and Maianna was twitching "ok boys and girls today we are going to start a new book, Alice in Wonderland" Mr. Austin, the new boy Al started to laugh and looked at Maianna. The period could not end fast enough.

After that the day went fast and before she knew it the school was over. "Maianna wanna go to the mall" Amy said with that "if you don't come I'll hate you 4ever" look on her face, Maianna was almost scared to say no but she did. "But whyyyyyy" "because I can't, I have a ton of homework I need to get started as soon as I can" "fine but please say that you'll come tomorrow" "sure" "yes, k love ya byeeeee" Amy said as she walked away. Maianna let out a sigh and closeted her locker, only to revel the new boy Al. "you know, you never said hi back" he said making her jump. "What" "you never said hi back, in english" "oh sorry, um hi" she said as she walked away but he grabbed her wrist, she pull away and run. Walking home Maianna tried to get over the day with the dream and Al, she just wanted to get home. As she walked she saw out of the corner of her eye, a card but she discard it and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why the hell do you look dead" Amy asked in surprise "I almost didn't sleep at all last night" "why?" "I don't know I just couldn't sleep and when I did I kept having that same nightmare" "maybe it was something you ate or drank?" "Well when I got home I had some tea, then I had more tea when I was doing my homework, at dinner I ate regular with some tea after that I went to bed but I couldn't sleep." That your problem, you drank too much tea" "NO I DIDN'T, YOU CAN'T HAVE TOO MUCH TEA" Maianna shouted but then drew back "well, are we a little jumpy today" Amy said "you should really not have any more tea today, starting with that" Amy pointed to Maianna's cup. "But I can't, I don't know why but I just can't stop drinking it" the bell rings "ok just start with not drinking any next period." Amy said as they walked to class. Amy's plan was a FAIL, no matter what she Maianna just would not stopped drinking tea and she was getting more and more aggressive; almost like her slowly minute by minute her mind was going. She told her she should go to the nurse but Maianna just yelled at her and said she was fine but Maianna knew inside Amy was right. "Damn it's like you're an addict" Amy said as they walked into english. "I know, I don't know what to do" Maianna said as she sat down and class started but was intruded by Al the new boy walking in, "sorry" he said "I'm still trying to find out this place" " that's ok Al it's only your second day" Mr. Austin said. Al walked pass Maianna and again she got the same shivers has yesterday. Al looked down at her and smiled "tea huh" and sat down "ya I can't get enough of it today, I don't know why" Maianna replied "just down drink too much or you might go mad" he said with a grin.

Walking home Maianna felt wired like something was not right. She was drinking tea like her life depended on it, she was yelling at people for nothing and no matter what she did she could not get her mind straight. She thought about going to the hospital but a little voice inside her give a load NO; she was up the block from her apartment when she fall face first. "Ow, damn" she said getting up and looking down to see what she fall over; "what the" she said when sawing a card on the group "how did I fall over that?" bending down to pick up the card, something pricked her and her pulled her hand back. Just then the wind started to pick up, the sky was going dark and the card that was just on the floor was now growing and shirking. Maianna turn to run but found behind her five more cards, her heart rate started to pick up and she didn't know what to do; at that moment she heard her name. "Maianna get down" she did as she was told and what she saw she could not believe. Four figures flying down from the sky and landing on the cards, one by one the figures took down the card till there were none left; Maianna could see that they were male but beside that she saw a little and before she knew it, it was over the cards all gone and the four figures remain. As she got up from the ground she could see what the figures really looked like and they all were not normal; the first figure wore a purple suit with a pink bowler hat, gray bow tie and he had pink neon finger cut gloves with pink shoes but beside his "color" outfit the thing that catch her eye was that he had pink cat ears. The second figure had a blue suit with a red tie, white gloves and white shoes, he also had wired ear but his were long and white. The third of the figures did look normal wearing a white suit with a blue button down shirt, black tie and black shoes but there was something about him that made Maianna think that she knew him from somewhere and she did, that dark blonde hair, the light olive skin and those eye, the half dark half light blue eyes, she could not believe it "AL".

"AL" Maianna yelled. The two other boys looked at each other than back to Al as he smiled. "Hello Maianna" he said "wh…wh...what's going on" Maianna yelled her voice getting higher and her face turning red. "Now miss calm down" the one with the long white ears said "ya chicka slow the boat" said the one with the cat ears, "they're right Maianna, please calm down" said Al. Maianna's head started to feel light and the little voice in there would not shut up, it kept whispering thing that she could not understand and it would not stop, "calm down, Calm Down, CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, THIS WHOLE DAY HAS JUST BEEN ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER FIRST THE DREAM NEXT THE TEAAFTER THAT THIS STUIPED LITTLE VOCIE IN MY HEAD THEN AN ARMY OF "PLAYING CARDS" JUST TRIED TO KILL ME, YOU THREE ARE HERE DRESSED LIKE THAT, THEY HAVE ANIMAL EARS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN" Maianna screamed, the next thing she know the world was spinning and there were two of the three boys, then everything went black.


End file.
